overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Clementine
Clementine (クレマンティーヌ) is a rogue warrior, who joined Zuranon and a former member of the Black Scripture, the strongest scripture in the Slane Theocracy. Appearance Clementine is a woman around twenty years old, with short blonde hair and delicate features, giving her a cat-like appearance. Her armor is made from the medals she has taken as a trophy off of the adventurers she has slain. Her favorite weapons are the stilettos she wears on her side, though she also uses a mace and a mythril estoc coated with orichalcum. Personality Clementine is a true psychopath obsessed with inflicting pain and murder. Having a background in the Black Scripture, Clementine is extremely confident in her abilities, going so far as to declare herself unbeatable until her unfortunate encounter with Ainz who is clearly much more powerful than her that brought the woman to desperation when she was being crushed to death by his hand. Background Before she went rogue, Clementine held the 9th seat in the Black Scripture. Betraying the Scripture, she stole the magical Crown of Wisdom from one of the six Shaman-Princesses of the Theocracy, forcing her to flee and join Zuranon for protection and assistance. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc On the night after Momon arrives in E-Rantel, she meets with Khajiit Dale Badantel in the secret shrine under the great cemetery of the city to discuss the kidnapping of Nfirea Bareare, and their plans to use him in the Ritual of Death prepared by Khajiit. The next day, she meets with four Workers who she had planned on hiring to survey the house of Lizzie Bareare. However, she kills three of them out of blood thirst and uses Mind-Control on the last one to have him obey her. One night later she again meets Khajiit in the secret shrine, but suddenly launches a surprise attack on him, only to have it blocked by a summoned magic bone wall. Smiling, she then leaves as if nothing happened, while Khajiit, used to her lunacy, simply curses her as a madwoman. The next day, Clementine raids the house of Lizzie Bareare, kidnapping her grandson Nfirea Bareare and killing the four members of the adventurer group Sword of Darkness. After bumping into Zach in the street, she goes back to the cemetery. Clementine leaves fake clues to lead Momon into the sewers, however he sees through this and instead uses magic to track the medals she took from the Swords of Darkness to the E-Rantel graveyard. Finally confronting Momon in a duel, she surprises him with her proficient use of martial arts, even managing to land a lethal blow to his head. However, since Momon is an undead and makes all low level attacks invalid, this blow has no effect and she finds herself being hugged to death by the powerful arms of Ainz Ooal Gown, vainly struggling to break free from his grasp. Abilities and Powers She is thought to be one of the strongest in the Slane Theocracy since she was a member of the Black Scripture, which is the strongest Scripture in the Slane Theocracy. She is stronger than Hamsuke, Gazef, and Brain, although Gazef can overwhelm her if he were to use use all of his magic items. However, if she were to get the equipment she had when she was in the Black Scripture, even Gazef with full gear could not defeat her. Her swords appear to be enchanted, as when she stabbed Momon in the eyes he was then engulfed in an electric shock, then a fiery explosion. She was also seen to be able to cause Mind Control with a stab. According to the Windflower Scripture, there are only five humans in Re-Estize Kingdom who could put up a fight with her: Gazef Stronoff, Blue Rose’s Gagaran, Red Drop’s Luisenberg, Brain Unglaus and the retired Wise Croft de Lefan Martial Arts * Ability Boost: Increases overall strength of the body. * Greater Ability Boost: Greatly increases overall strength of the body. * Full Throttle: Temporarily increases user's attack speed and movement speed. * Greater Evasion: Allows user to dodge attacks more easily. * Invulnerable Fort: Allows user to block attacks from physically superior enemies. * Pace of the Wind: Increases user's speed. Relationships Khajiit Dale Badantel Despite being partners in crime, the two of them are wary of each other because if Clementine doesn't have any use for him, she would kill him without mercy. The reason she didn't is because of their agreement that she would help him finish his ritual ahead of schedule in exchange for him covering her escape. Despite this, she would attempt to kill him on a whim. Trivia * In the web novel, she watches Ainz used an over rank magic, making people regain their youth. She then instantly understands that there is no way to harm Ainz, and runs away. * After having been killed by Ainz Ooal Gown, her body has mysteriously disappeared from where it was held. * Aside from being a former Black Scripture member, Clementine used to be a body double of the Empress of Tears. * In the Web Novel, she has a brother who is the 5th seat in the Black Scripture. Quotes * (To Momon): "I, who has gone beyond mortal limits and stepped into the realm of heroes, will never lose!” Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Black Scripture Category:Zuranon Category:Slane Theocracy